


Classic Papara

by megalovania_exe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Papara, Short & Sweet, papychara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalovania_exe/pseuds/megalovania_exe
Summary: Chara accidentally says something she didn't mean too.





	Classic Papara

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So this is my first work of the fandom, let me know what you think!

“Now, you need to add-“ Papyrus has been explaining to Chara how to make spaghetti for the past hour and a half, and it was driving her insane. She got up off her chair and clamped her hand over his mouth.

“Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is and it’s making me fall in love with you even more.” She spoke without really considering her words. Papyrus’ face started turning a pale orange.

“Ch-Chara…?” He stuttered.

“What.”

“Chara. What the hell.” Sans appeared behind her, eyes dark. He had been keeping an eye on her during the lesson, meaning he had very clearly heard and seen what had happened. Chara blinked, processing their reactions.

“Did I… did I say that out loud….?” She asked nervously.

“Yes!” The two skeletons exclaimed, practically in unison. Sans sounded more confused and wary, Papyrus sounded like he didn’t know whether to be shocked or happy.

“Oh. Fuck.” Chara walked backwards out of the kitchen. “Well that was fun but I’d better get going see you later bye!” She turned to run, crashing into the wall. “Ow.” Papyrus winced slightly. It looked painful. Chara rubbed her forehead, then raced outside. She had to get out of here. “Oh my god I fucked up… Sans is going to kill me and Pap probably hates me now…” The woods! She could probably hide in there.

Papyrus raced outside behind her. He couldn’t just let her wander off. He had to find her!

“Sans, wait here. I’ll be back with the human as soon as I find her!” He called over his shoulder, leaving his brother to staring at the door as he left. He had to make sure she was okay. Her words echoed through his head. Did she really mean what she had said?

Chara ignored the faint footsteps she thought she heard and kept walking until she found a small clearing where she slumped against one of the trees. “Great fucking job, Chara. You’ve gone and messed everything up. As always…” She added the last part as a sort of afterthought. She rested her head in her hands and looked at the darkening sky. It wasn’t nighttime quite yet, but it would be soon. She was wearing a T-Shirt and shorts and she was getting cold. Despite being in Snowdin, she was  _not_ dressed for the cold. It was warm in the skeleton brother's house. She heard the crunch of snow and jumped up. If it was Sans, she definitely had to get out. She turned and started walking away from the sound.

“Ch-Chara…?” A familiar voice called. Chara froze.

“Shit.” Oh come _on_! Right now, she would have preferred Sans’ attacks. At least she would probably survive that. She took a deep breath and cautiously looked over her shoulder. “Y-yes, Pap…?” Oh god why…

“Chara!” Papyrus ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I was so worried about you when you ran off like that!” Chara blinked. He was _worried about_ _her_?

“Wh-what…?” She looked up at him. He looked genuinely concerned.

“Chara… Did… did you really mean what you said?” His voice softened and he felt his cheekbones flush a pale orange. “A-about falling in love with me?”

“I… Uh…” Chara looked down at the ground, her face slowly turning red. “Y-yeah...”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Why would someone like you _ever_ care about someone as horrible as me…?”

“Because.” Papyrus put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. “You’re not horrible. You’re amazing.”

“Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes.

“It’s true! You might have done some bad things-“

“That’s an understatement.” She interrupted.

“But you’ve changed!” He sounded genuine.

“I… Pap…” Chara blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

“It’s okay… I’m here.” He hugged her tightly. Chara pressed her head into his chest, trying not to cry. “Shh… shh…”

“Th-thank you…” Chara managed to choke out the words between her broken sobs.

“Chara?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
